sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Terrie Brightwell
Name: Terrie Brightwell Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Swim Team Appearance:'''Terrie stands at approximately 5'4" and weighs somewhere around 125 pounds, giving her a healthy albeit slender figure. She has kept her hair, originally a light brown in color, colored a honey blonde since she hit junior high, and she continually keeps bright platinum colored highlights scattered within it. It's roughly medium length and is layered, coming down to about her shoulders near the back. Her face is oval-shaped and her eyebrows are plucked quite thin. Her eyes are hazel in color and are usually accompanied by some type of waterproof mascara -- something she learned to invest in when she took up swim team several years ago. Her nose is long and thin and her lips are full and wide. Terrie has a full set of braces and they're always done in blue and red bands as a form of school pride. In terms of build, she's pretty petite all over, boasting a B-cup bra, a small waist, and somewhat tiny hips. Terrie's greatest feature is perhaps her legs, which are toned and in good shape. She keeps a light tan, though not enough to contrast deeply with her pale hair. When it comes to clothing, Terrie loves skirts of all kinds, shapes, and sizes, although she has a tendency to lean toward short skirts lately. She normally wears these in coordination with tanktops of various colors or dressy shirts. On the day of the school trip, she had on a light blue tanktop, a khaki skirt rising a few inches above the knee, and light blue flip-flops. '''Biography: Born in Huntington Beach, California, Terrie is the youngest of three siblings, the other two being Jamie, age 23, and Samuel -- more affectionately known as Sam, age 20. Being the baby and the only girl of the family, Terrie got a lot of attention as a child. The three lived pretty average lives, with Terrie's father, Clayton, employed as a pharmacist and her mother, Phoebe, working as a registered nurse. From a young age onward, Terrie was close to her brothers, especially Jamie who, being six at the time Terrie was born, felt almost an obligation and commitment to protect his little sister. As Sam got older, he, too, grew into the same attitude, and so Terrie's first few years of school went on without a hitch with her two older brothers always looking out for her. When Terrie was nine, her father was offered a terrific opportunity in Highland Beach, and so the family packed up and moved. This was probably the roughest time in Terrie's life, simply because she wasn't accustomed to change. To her, her parents were being cruel by taking her away from everything and everyone she knew. Terrie had a hard time adjusting to Highland Beach when she first moved and often came home from school complaining that the other children were mean to her. It was Jamie who stepped up during this time and often talked to Terrie about the move. He encouraged her to go out and make new friends and even went to far as to let her tag along to some of his friends' houses to help her meet their younger siblings. After a while, Terrie had formed a fairly large circle of friends thanks to Jamie's assistance. Even to this day, she has kept some of those friends, much to Jamie's woe. When his sister started maturing physically, people started taking notice, and Jamie found himself become quite overprotective of his kid sister. It began around junior high. Suddenly, Terrie wasn't the whiney, clingy little child she used to be. She started coming into her looks, and neither Jamie nor Sam found themselves very comfortable with the idea of their sister dating. After all, they knew what boys were capable of. Sam was perhaps the worst, being only a few years older than her and so still attending the same school as she did, more often than not. Terrie didn't reject her brothers' protection, though, and instead always seemed grateful that they were looking out for her. The further into school she got, the more overprotective both her brothers seemed to become, but it barely even phased Terrie. In fact, when entering into relationships, she would go so far as to tell her potential boyfriends that they had to get the approval of her family before she'd even consider dating them. Needless to say, she ran off more than a few potential boyfriends that way. To this day, Terrie is very close to her family. So much so, in fact, that she often lets other people -- her parents, for example -- make decisions that by all rights should be her own. It was her mother's suggestion that she get involved in Swim Team, simply because Phoebe herself had competed on it when she was a girl. Of course, Terrie jumped on the idea, and immediately signed up. She found a love for the sport and a general love for the water, two interests she continues to delve into even now. In fact, one of her biggest worries about leaving high school soon is that she won't be able to be a part of the Swim Team any longer. In terms of school, Terrie's an average student, making mostly B's with a few A's or C's thrown into the mix. She isn't particularly studious, but manages to pass her classes without too much difficulty anyway. She has quite a few friends, most of whom she has grown quite close to in a very short period of time. Personality-wise, some people might describe Terrie as a bit of a crybaby. She's a very emotional person overall -- she cries when she's happy, she cries when she's sad, and if she ever gets into a huge fight with a good friend, she'll spend half the day bawling over it. She's very sensitive and it's fairly easy to hurt her feelings, but she's also very forgiving and seems to recover from her emotional bouts fairly quickly. She's a very caring person and she's very protective of friends and family alike. She's a good listener and has a lot of empathy for the people around her. Overall, she's a very kind, caring person, but she's also very dependent on other people and she's quite clingy. Advantages:'''She's in decent physical shape, and being on Swim Team has built up her lungs quite a bit, so she can run a fair distance if need be. She's very loyal to and protective of the people she gets close to, and it's rather easy for her to make friends, so she should be able to ally herself with someone, or a group of people, with relative ease. '''Disadvantages: Simply put, she's a baby. If someone pointed a gun at her, she'd probably just start crying. She has trouble controlling her emotions, and she's very mentally dependent of other people. She's relied on her brother and parents to take care of her from childhood onward, so she hardly knows how to make decisions for herself. She's very gullible, so she'd easily be conned into believing whatever she was told. Designated Number: Female Student No. 16 The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Beretta 92FS Conclusions: Aww, don't cry, G16! It's really too bad that this girl is so dependent on other people. She's definitely got one of the better weapons on the island, so if she's smart enough to keep it for herself and not hand it over to the first "protector" that comes along, she might keep herself alive. Of course, she'll have to stop blubbering long enough to do anything, and something tells me that won't happen. Game Evaluations Kills: '''Leo Curtis '''Killed by: '''Killed in terrorist ambush '''Collected Weapons: Beretta 92FS (designated) Allies: Brad Kavanagh, Simon Wood, Christian Rydell, Will Sigurbjornsson, Ianto Murphy Enemies: Gabriel Theobaldt, Blood Boy Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *When asked who of their class she thought to be "trustworthy" people in Lost, Terrie named fellow Swim Team members Khrysta Lawrence, Kristin Washington, and Elizabeth Priestly, Elizabeth's brother Lenny Priestly, Trey Leyton, and Ianto Murphy, implying that she was friends with or was associated in some other way with these students. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Terrie, in chronological order. V3: *Archangel *How the Stars Have Fallen *Lost *18 and Life *Sadist *The Beginning is The End is The Begininning *#5: One day at a time *#6: Freedom or Bust *Finale: Live and Let Die Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Terrie Brightwell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students